Our Change Chapter 1
by sehunyoong
Summary: Title: Our Change Main Cast : Oh Sehun X Xi Luhan Genre : Angst,Romance, Gender Switch,Hurt/Comfort Rated : M Lenght : Chapter .For HUNAN INDONESIA EVENT


**_Our Change_**

 _'_ _Jika aku bisa mengubahmu,_

 _dan kau bisa mengubahku,_

 _Aku akan berusaha memilikimu'_

 **o0o**

 **Luhan POV**

"kriing..kriing..kriing" alarm jam wekerku berbunyi tepat saat jarum jam itu menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi. Dengan malas tanganku meraih benda terkutuk itu lalu melemparnya kesembarang tempat. Sungguh aku berani bersumpah,mataku masih tidak kuat untuk membuka kelopaknya dan melihat suasana pagi di kota seoul yang sangat sangat membosankan.

Dengan langkah gontai aku mengambil handuk gambar rusaku yang tergeletak memperhatinkan di sudut kamar bersebelahan dengan meja ku. Setelah ku dapat handuk itu,aku segera membawa kaki ini untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah siap berpakaian,aku sempatkan diriku untuk berhias,tidak..tidak mungkin seorang Xi Luhan berhias,maksudku aku hanya ingin memandang seburuk apa diriku hari demi hari.

"Okee Xi Luhan..Ayoo mulai lagi harimu yang membosankan ini" ucapku pada banyangan diriku pada cermin,tentu saja dengan muka yang benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti orang mandi. Ku lihat jam tangan ku, pukul 06.50.

' Astaga..berapa lama aku mematung di depan cermin ini.'rutukku menyadari sebodoh apa diriku ini. Dengan secepat kilat ku ambil ikat rambut diatas meja riasku dan ku ikat asal pada rambutku dan bergegas pergi. Aku harus datang tepat waktu atau hari ini adalah hari terakhirku bekerja.

 **o0o**

 **Author POV**

-At OhCorp-

"Tuan Muda Oh ..Ada yang ingin menemui anda" Ucap sopan salah satu sekretaris di di perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan itu.

"Siapa dia?" jawab pria perawakan 20 tahunan dengan nada yang benar-benar dingin tanpa ekspresi-yang sibuk dengan layar laptopnya.

"pegawai Yuri tuan" jawab si sekretaris

"bawa masuk"

"baik tuan"

Sekretaris Oh Sehun itu pun keluar dari ruangan dan mempersilahkan Yuri untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan Direktur Oh Sehun,Yuri membungkuk 90 derajat pada Sehun.

"Maaf mengganggu mu,Tuan" Ungkap Yuri sopan

"Duduklah, ada apa?" tanya Sehun to the point.

"Be-begini, Saya mempunyai seorang teman,dia baru saja di PHK dan dia sangat butuh pekerjaan,apalagi dia hidup seorang diri. Jadi,saya ingin minta izin jika tuan memperbolehkan-"

"Aku tidak bisa" Potong Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar segi empat didepannya itu.

"Ta-tapi tuan tolong temanku,dia hidup seorang diri..dia tidak mungkin bisa menghidupi dirinya jika dia tidak bekerja,ku mohon tuan ,bantulah!" Ucap Yuri memelas.

Tampak Sehun menarik nafasnya singkat dan detik kemudian mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu,teman mu bisa bekerja besok."

Pria dengan tubuh bak atletik dan paras yang sungguh sempurna mulai menanggapi perkataan Yuri. Dan kali ini,Yuri berhasil membuat pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar segi empat itu dan melepaskan kaca mata yang sedari tadi menggantung pada hidung mancungnya. Sekarang mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir dua kali,pria ini sungguh sempurna atau kelewatan sempurna.

"Ahh..Benarkah, Tuan?" Seulas senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Yuri

"Hm..Kau boleh keluar sekarang" ucap Sehun yang kembali memasangkan kaca matanya dan kembali beralih menatap layar petak itu.

"Baiklah..Sekali lagi terimaksih banyak tuan" Kemudian Yuri membungkuk 90 derajat pada Sehun dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

'Okee Luhan..dengar apa yang ku bilang tadi,akan ku jamin kau pasti diterima' ungkap Yuri dalam hati.

 **o0o**

 _-_ _FlashBack On-_

 _-At Caffe-_

 _"Mukamu lebih masam dari biasanya,ada apa huh?" Tanya Yuri menyelidiki._

 _"Aku dipecat." Jawab Luhan ketus._

 _Ppffftt..Yuri hampir saja menyemburkan Orange juice-nya tepat pada muka gadis bermata rusa ini._

 _"APAA?!DIPECAT?!" bentak Yuri dengan spontan memukul meja caffe itu. Anak kecil pun tau,bahwa tindakan itu akan membuat semua pasang mata yang ada di caffe itu tertuju pada mereka._

 _"Ma-maaf"lirih Yuri menahan rasa malu._

 _"Dasar bodoh!Emangnya kata 'dipecat' sebegitu mengerikannya sampai kau teriak begitu." Ucap Luhan enteng sambil menyeruput Manggo juice-nya._

 _"Heh gadis kusut! Kau itu yang bodoh! Kau ini barusan dipecat,kau tau DIPECAT! Tapi kau malah bersikap seolah-seolah keperawananmu baik-baik saja!" Yuri sudah benar-benar geram dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini._

 _"Haha..lucu" tanggap Luhan singkat-tentu dengan nada datar yang membuat Yuri semakin geram._

 _"Cih!Kau kira aku sedang membuat lelucon hah!"_

 _"Yuri sudah cukup! Kau ini kenapa sih?! Aku yang dipecat kau tau? Bukan kau! Kau tidak perlu ikut campur seperti itu." Okee..perdebatan dua sahabat ini sudah dimulai._

 _"Aku temanmu! Aku sahabatmu! Aku berhak ikut campur,Luhan. Bagaimana kau akan memberi makan tubuh kerempengmu itu hah? Jangan harap aku akan memberimu sebagian gajiku sekalipun itu hanya seperenambelasnya." Yuri mulai berbicara panjang lebar._

 _"Tenang,akan ku pastikan aku sudah bunuh diri nanti malam dengan tali dan pisau. Setelah itu,akan aku pastikan aku tidak akan mengganggu mu lagi Yuri dan yaaa..aku bisa meninggalkan dunia super membosankan ini ." Ucap Luhan enteng sembari mengambil tas tangannya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan caffe itu._

 _"Tunggu!Tunggu!Tunggu!Tunggu!" Sergah Yuri sambil menahan tangan ramping sahabatnya ini._

 _"Apa lagi?"_

 _"Bodoh!Jangan berbuat hal gila semacam itu! Kau ini benar-benar!"_

 _"Jadi mau mu aku harus berbuat apa huh?"_

 _"Gadis rusa-ku yang manis,tolong duduk kembali yaa..dan dengarkan aku baik-baik sayangku."_ _Ucap Yuri lembut, dia sudah benar-benar mirip seperti ibu-ibu beranak tiga._

 _Dengan terpaksa,Luhan pun kembali duduk di tempatnya semula._

 _"Bagus,begitu lebih baik kan. Jadi begini,kau sudah dipecat bukan?dan sekarang kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan lagi bukan? Maaf aku harus menyinggung tentang ini,tapi ayahmu meninggalkan banyak utang padamu dan ibumu juga begitu. Aku tidak ingin sahabatku yang manis ini menderita,aku sangat menyayangimu sayang. Jadi ..."_

 _Yuri memberi jeda untuk menarik napas dan sedetik kemudian mulai melanjutkan kalimatnya._

 _"Kau mau bekerja ditempat kerjaku?"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Kau pasti mendengar apa yang kukatakan."_

 _"Ta-tapi ini sungguh tiba-tiba." Luhan benar-benar bingung. Ada sesuatu yang ganjal dipikirannya._

 _"Kau ingat?Kau dipecat juga tiba-tiba kan." Jawab Yuri enteng._

 _"Ta-tapi tidak biasanya kau menawariku pekerjaan. Apalagi itu dikantormu." Jawab Luhan dengan nada menyelidiki._

 _"Dasar kusut! Itu cuma perasaanmu saja. Sudahlah, aku tidak mau tahu,besok aku akan menemui boss ku dan bilang pada padanya bahwa teman kusutku ini membutuhkan pekerjaan,"_

 _"Tapi Yuri-"_

 _Belum sempat Luhan protes,Yuri sudah memotong kalimatnya._

 _"Ahh..Sudah Jam 2 siang,jam makan siangku sudah selesai. Aku harus segera kembali bekerja. Byee,Luhanku sayaang~~" Potong Yuri sambil mengambil tas tangannya dan melesat pergi keluar caffe-tentu saja ia belum membayar makan siangnya._

 _Luhan yang ditinggal hanya bisa menatap kepergian Yuri dan memberikan seribu satu umpatan pada sahabat karibnya itu._

 _-Flashback Off-_

 **o0o**

Di tempat lain,tampak seorang wanita dengan pakaian kantornya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telpon.

"Selamat siang,Tuan"

"..."

"Ini saya Yuri."

"..."

"Iya,saya sudah berhasil membujuknya."

"..."

"Baiklah sama-sama,Tuan."

"Piiip..piip..piip"

Sambungan telpon itu pun terputus..Wanita itu memasuk kan kembali telpon genggam nya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _TBC..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _p.s_

 _Haii readers..Pasti masih asing sama aku :" ini sebenarnya ff pertama aku,ga pertama sih..Udah sering buat ff,tapi ini aku pertama kalinya ngepublish ff aku buat ikutan lomba **GiveAway Hunhan Indonesia**.Semoga kak re suka ya kak :) sorry kalo masih ada typo atau kata2 yang hilang..Baru pertama kali soalnya,jadi maklum banyak kesalahan :)..Oiyaa gimana ceritanya?Masih bingung ya? :v sabar ya..ini baru chapter 1. Hunhan nya juga belum ketemu,tapi inshaallah dichapter kedua aku banyakin moment hunhannya ya :)_

 _Oke readerr..more reviewnya pleasee :3_


End file.
